bisco_squeakyfandomcom-20200214-history
BisCo
Character BisCo is a character found in a Japanese rhythm arcade game called "BeatStream". She has also made an appearance in another Japanese rhythm game called "Pop N' Music". When Squeaky finds her,he is amazed. So Squeaky tells Moon to bring her to life using GoAnimate/Vyond logic. After this,it turns out BisCo and Squeaky form an odd couple. BisCo will do everything in her power to protect Squeaky,even if it means having to fall into a volcano for him! She also adores being in Moon's videos. She has the same occupation as Moon,hoping to get noticed by somebody famous on YouTube. Two things that's different about Moon and BisCo is that they don't love each other (they're only friends),and BisCo has patience,unlike Moon. She also loves nature (which is kind of ironic since she lived in a video game). She no longer lives in Vyondville anymore,she's now in Oriana,helping the Goddess' daughter look after her kingdom. Personality The following are sources from BisCo's main Wiki - https://popnmusic.wikia.com/wiki/BisCo 地球から22億光年離れた惑星B-10からやってきた猫耳型アンドロイド！ 「音の鳴る動く絵」をあつめるために毎日地球を探検してるよ。 A cat-eared android who already came from 2.2 billion light-years away from planet Earth! She has been exploring Earth everyday to gather "music-sound motion pictures". BisCo is a cat-eared android,who originates from the planet B-10. It is 2.2 billion years away from our planet,Earth. Everyday,she explores around Earth,collecting sounds for motion pictures (which she can't do anymore because she's now in Oriana). BisCo appears with chartreuse eyes and light-orange pigtails with the tips possessing yellow,lime and cyan ombre;her right pigtail is longer than the opposite. She possesses white-fuchsia cat ears with film tape embedded on her head. BisCo dons a white,sleeveless miniskirt with yellow,vertical sections with a gray belt buckle hanging on a pink disc,along with a pair of white handcuffs and gray shoes with fuchsia,cyan triangular buttons. She is often teased for having huge breasts (look at picture below). In fact,here's a note from the creator of BeatStream: "BisCo has a very cute,peppy voice as I am,and it was so much fun. Although her breasts are very large! I see! And I nodded to think about that. While I was going that I tried to yell 'Why'." (Stingyone23's drawing of "BisCo & Squeaky Ruin Mockle's Life",with BisCo being called "thicc",along with a poorly drawn form of Squeaky and a Cleveland-style version of Hatsune Miku.) Relationships BisCo loves Squeaky with a burning passion. She literally doesn't go one day without cuddling the little fuzzball. She is also best friends with Moon. Whenever they get into a sticky situation,they can always cooperate and get out of it. They often have disagreements,but they are solved in under 20 minutes. Quotes "What the hell is this hamster-looking thing?" BisCo - "Good morning. Did you have a good rest?" Moon - "If by 'good rest',you mean 'my alarm clock waking me up this morning',then yes,I had a 'quote on quote,good rest.'" BisCo - "Well good for you!" Moon - "I was being sarcastic." "It's taco time,mother f**kers!" "Oh my god! You just ruined taco time! What the hell is wrong with you?!" "I really thought this would take place in one of those high-tech animation studios or something..." "I don't care how famous we become,if it's to get noticed by at least somebody popular like Nicki Manaj,then so be it." (Squeaky walks up behind her) "And as for you,please stop following me before I get vertigo." "I absolutely honestly have no freaking concept or idea of what the hell you are talking about." BisCo - "おやすみの月サン." (Moon questions her) BisCo - "Uck,it means 'Good night Moon-san' in Japanese." Moon - "Oh,sorry,I didn't know." Blujay - "Well of course I would be able to drive you to your destination,but it's going to cost you." Moon - "How much?" Blujay - "43 cents." BisCo - "For the love of god,please don't." Blujay - "Okay okay,a dollar. Is that okay?" BisCo - "Yes,better." "I told you you would love nature,but apparently,you didn't listen to me..." "Hey,this mallet actually came in handy. NOW GO GET THEM!" Bob Paul - "DcopkarDcopkarDcopcopcopkar is the way 4 yoo 2 get home" BisCo - "Wow,what a cringy way to travel." BisCo - "Car! Rent! Now!" Lady - "Miss,you need to be more specific. Is there anything else you'd like to add? Type of car? Color of car? THE WORD PLEASE?!" BisCo - "Oh my god,I have you time to deal with you woman! Now,may I ''P L E A S E ''rent a stupid freaking car?!" "Let's blow this popsicle stand!" "Squeaky,you and I are going to go somewhere where we can feel at home." (Pulls up at Applebee's) (BisCo drinks a beer,Squeaky is in shock) BisCo - "What? You've never seen anybody drink a beer before? I feel bad for you. Alcohol exists for a reason. It's to help people drink away all of their sadness and anger. Here,have some of mine." (Squeaky sits there sadly) BisCo - "COME ON,DON'T BE SHY,DRINK IT ALREADY! Oh yeah,I forgot..." (Flashback to Moon in 2017,he is talking to Squeaky for the first time) Moon - "Welcome to the world little guy. You are going to be in my videos from now on. You can do whatever you want. BUT IF YOU DRINK EVEN A SINGLE DROP OF BEER,I WILL HATE YOU FOR LIFE!" (Back to present) BisCo - "God,why did my whole life have to revolve around you?" "Love is infinite. It never dies. Love can reach all the way to the stars and back. Love is the glue that holds society together. Whoever doesn't know what love means is evil. Nothing can change how we love,or who we'll love,as long as it's love,then it's good." (BisCo gets another beer,looks at Squeaky) "Oh come on,can I just have one more? This is my last one,and then we're leaving." (15 BEERS LATER) "Well if it isn't the home evictor! Are you here to kick me into the streets as well?!" "Wait,maybe this time I can escape undetec-" (She gets caught) "DAMN IT" BisCo - "I guess life isn't all video games,isn't it?" (Walks up to Moon) BisCo - "Well,I guess this goodbye..." Moon - "Yep,looks it. I hope you make lots of new friends in Oriana." BisCo - "私からの秘密の秘密を止めなさい." Moon - "Let me guess. That's Japanese for...'You will always remember and cherish this moment." BisCo - "No,it's Japanese for...'STOP KEEPING FREAKING SECRETS FROM ME!'" (BisCo laughs) Moon - "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?! I already knew that,I just wanted to make this memorable!" Trivia BisCo made her first appearance in "BisCo & Squeaky Ruin Mockle's Life" (which was also reuploaded to lead up to the movie). BisCo's birthday is on Christmas Day! That means she must get twice as many presents! BisCo's favorite food is biscotti. Her name is also named after biscotti. The part where she says "you're really weird" is actually a source from "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory". BisCo is very fluent in Japanese. In fact,none of her BeatStream songs have ever had English translations! The part where BisCo tries to save Squeaky from being beaten up by Travis and Caleb is actually a source from "Elfen Lied",which is a very disturbing anime. Category:Characters